What Does The Fox Say?
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Todos fueron invitados a una fiesta desconocida y una sorpresa los impresionara. Pesimo summary,pero entren y lo averiguaran.


**_¡Hola a todos! Bueno este es mi primer Fic de Bleach,espero que sea de su agrado._**

**_Bueno el titulo me lo base en la canción "What Does The Fox Say?" de Ylvis. Me traume que esta canción que decidí hacer este Fic._**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tite Kubo y los OC's si me pertencen._**

* * *

**_What Does The Fox Say?_**

**_(One-Shot)_**

* * *

Un montón de gente ha venido disfrazados de animales,en un bosque a punto de amanecer. Ichigo,Rukia,Orihime y el resto,no sabían ni del motivo por la que están aquí.

**-**¿Porque todos estamos aquí?-Pregunto hacia a Ichigo-.

**-**Ni puta idea,recibí una nota de parte de Sofi y Miki,diciendo que vengamos a su casa urgente-Dijo mientras leía la nota-.

Tatsuki tan solo bostezo y dijo:

-Parece que no van a venir y nos hicieron llegar hasta aquí para nada...-Dijo-.

Orihime solo sonreía y dice:

-Apuesto que vamos a hacer un desfile,disfrazados de esta forma ¡Seria genial!-Dijo mientras aplaudía-.

Todos caen al estilo anime. Ichigo al levantarse dijo:

-No,no creo que sea eso,Orihime...-Dijo con una gota al estilo anime-.

-Oops perdón...-Dijo riendo nerviosa-.

-Bueno pues...yo de mi parte me largo...me hicieron llegar hasta aquí para nada-Dijo mientras se marchaba-.

Rukia solo lo miro con molestia y le dijo:

-Ichigo ¿Algún día podrías dejar de ser tan idiota?-Dicho esto provoco que este se enoje-.

-¡Cállate! Yo solamente me voy porque pierdo el tiempo esperando con esta mierda-Dijo-.

-Bueno si Ichigo se va,yo también-Dijo Uryuu-.

-Yo también-Dijo Chad-.

-No se de ustedes chicos,pero yo me quedare con Orihime,antes de que haga una estupidez-Dijo-.

-Yo también me quedare solo porque esta Nii-san-Dijo cruzándose en brazos-.

Todos estaban que se iban,pero no obstante se apagaron las luces.

-¡¿Que mierda?!-Exclamo el pelinaranja-.

_**(Toshiro)**_

_**Dog goes woof**_  
_**Cat goes meow**_  
_**Bird goes tweet**_  
_**and mouse goes squeek**_

_**Cow goes moo**_  
_**Frog goes croak**_  
_**and the elephant goes toot**_

_**Ducks say quack**_  
_**and fish go blub**_  
_**and the seal goes ow ow ow ow ow**_

_**But theres one sound**_  
_**That no one knows**_  
_**What does the fox say?**_

Las luces volvieron,el desconocido que cantaba esas lineas,era Toshiro,quien estaba vestido de zorro,con la cara de vergüenza.

-¿¡TOSHIRO?!-Exclamaron varios-.

Ichigo cayo al suelo de la risa al ver este vestido de zorro,Toshiro,quien lo miraba con pura rabia se tranquilizo y de la nada aparecen seis personas vestidos con camisas blancas,pantalones con tiras negras,zapatos negros y por ultimo mascaras en forma de personas eran Byakuya,Renji,Yachiru,Matsumoto y Momo,quienes comenzaron a bailar y a imitar a un zorro,al compás de estas lineas:

_**(Matsumoto)**_

_**Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**_  
_**Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**_  
_**Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**_  
_**What the fox say?**_

_**(Byakuya)**_

_**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!**_  
_**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!**_  
_**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!**_  
_**What the fox say?**_

_**(Momo)**_

_**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!**_  
_**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!**_  
_**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!**_  
_**What the fox say?**_

_**(Renji)**_

_**Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!**_  
_**Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!**_  
_**Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!**_  
_**What the fox say?**_

Todos se había quedado con la boca abierta,incluso Rukia,quien contemplaba la belleza de hermano,minutos después se desmaya de una hemorragia nasal.

-Ya veo que es por su hermano obviamente-Dijo Ichigo para si mismo-.

En ese momento aparecen dos chicas,vestidas de zorros,que habían terminado de provocar sendas de hemorragias nasales al chicas eran Sofi y Miki,quienes habían invitado a todos.

**(Miki)**

_**Big blue eyes **_  
_**Pointy nose **_  
_**Chasing mice **_  
_**and digging holes **_

_**Tiny paws **_  
_**Up the hill **_  
_**Suddenly youre standing still **_

_**Your fur is red **_  
_**So beautiful **_  
_**Like an angel in disguise **_

_**(Toshiro)**_

_**But if you meet **_  
_**a friendly horse **_  
_**Will you communicate by **_  
_**mo-o-o-o-orse? **_  
_**mo-o-o-o-orse? **_  
_**mo-o-o-o-orse?**_

Todos al compás de la música comenzaron a caminar en grupo,y comenzaron a bailar y a imitar al que la pelinegra comenzaba a cantar:

**(Sofi)**

_**How will you speak to that **_  
_**ho-o-o-o-orse? **_  
_**ho-o-o-o-orse? **_  
_**ho-o-o-o-orse? **_  
_**What does the fox say?**_

Ichigo,quien comenzaba a divertirse no pudo resistirse a cantar la siguiente linea:

_**Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow! **_  
_**Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! **_  
_**Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! **_  
_**What the fox say?**_

_**(Rukia)**_

_**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! **_  
_**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! **_  
_**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! **_  
_**What the fox say?**_

_**(Orihime)**_

_**A-hee-ahee ha-hee! **_  
_**A-hee-ahee ha-hee! **_  
_**A-hee-ahee ha-hee! **_  
_**What the fox say? **_

_**A-oo-oo-oo-ooo! **_  
_**Woo-oo-oo-ooo! **_  
_**What does the fox say?**_

Urahara y Yoruichi comenzaron a flotar en el cielo con linternas,ante la mirada sorprendida de todos:

_**(Ambos)**_

_**The secret of the fox **_  
_**Ancient mystery **_  
_**Somewhere deep in the woods **_  
_**I know youre hiding **_  
_**What is your sound? **_  
_**Will we ever know? **_  
_**Will always be a mystery **_  
_**What do you say? **_

_**Youre my guardian angel **_  
_**Hiding in the woods **_  
_**What is your sound?**_

Un zorro se acerco,comenzó a cantar las lineas siguientes:

_**(Fox Sings)**_

_**Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do **_

_**Will we ever know?**_

_**(Fox Sings)**_

_**Bay-budabud-dum-bam **_

_**I want to **_

_**(Fox sings)**_

_**Mama-dum-day-do **_

_**I want to **_  
_**I want to know! **_

_**(Fox sings)**_

_**Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do**_

* * *

Al finalizar todos se fueron marchando,hablaron durante todo el camino.

-Wow ¡Esta vez me he divertido un montón!-Dijo Orihime mientras trataba de taparse por los rayos del sol-.

-Em...si fue divertido,pero lo que costo lo fue-Dijo Sofi mirando al suelo-.

-¡Vamos,todo salio bien!-Dijo Yoruichi,quien trataba de animarla-Debieron ver visto a la cara de todos,cuando salieron ustedes...esto me recuerda cuando a Ichigo le enseñaba...

¡NO ME LO RECUERDES!-Exclamo enojado y rojo a la vez-.

-Ok...ok-Dijo-¡Pero esta vez fue lo máximo!

-Jeje...pobre de Toshiro,debió pasar mucha vergüenza cuando salio del escenario...-Dijo Rukia con burla-.

-Bueno ya se la va a pasar,todos podemos sentir vergüenza...-Dijo-Y hablando de vergüenza,Matsumoto hizo este traje atrevido solo para ver las caras de los pervertidos que se echaron una paja al vernos...

-¡No me jodas! ¿En serio?-Exclamo Tatsuki-.

-Si nos tomo muchos días,el primero fue la coreografía,después la vestimenta...-Dijo mientras le salia un vena al estilo anime- ¿Acaso creen que soy una puta?

-N-No...-Dijeron con temor-.

-Bueno ya que, al menos todo salio bien...-Dijo-.

-Es verdad-Dijo Sofi mientras caminaba-.

-Pero ¿Porque no nos avisaron sobre esto?-Pregunto el pelinaranja-.

-¿No leyeron la parte de atrás de la invitación?-Pregunto Urahara-.

Todos sacaron sus invitaciones y leyeron _**"¡Es una sorpresa! (No pregunten lo que es)"**_

...

...

...

-Bueno eso no lo esperabamos...-Dijeron-.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :3**_

_**Dejen reviews!**_


End file.
